bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Between a Countertop and a Hard Place
'''Between a Countertop and a Hard Place '''is an original episode from Phineasnferb where Larry has to face a difficult decision: get a new job performing on Broadway or stick with Bob on the set of VeggieTales. A lesson in decision making. Plot Bob and Larry welcome the kids to VeggieTales. Bob says they received a letter from Audrey of Springfield, Illinois. Audrey is having a problem with her family and wants to move away forever. She can't decide whether to move away far, far away or to talk to her family about the problems at hand. All of a sudden, a famous producer walks onto the countertop. Bob wonders who this is. The producer introduces himself as Walter the Watermelon. He's very interested in signing a contract with Larry. Bob is shocked. Walter is very happy to meet Larry. He thoroughly enjoyed his work in "LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space", the Pirates movie, "The Ballad of Little Joe", "The Super Odyssey!"... but that's when Bob stops him. He wonders why he even wants to sign Larry in the first place. Walter says that Larry's got a gift for Broadway. Bob and Larry are both stunned by the news. Larry quickly fantasizes about him rising up to be a big star. Larry quickly signs the contract, and Bob can't believe this. Larry and Walter fly out to New York City. Larry is in love with the city. Walter and Larry walk into the theater where Larry will now be performing. Walter asks Larry to show him what he's got. Larry then begins to perform "Endangered Love." Walter thinks it's breath taking, and asks Larry if he can recite some of his famous lines. He does, and Walter laughs and laughs. He can't wait for Larry to begin his career. Meanwhile, Bob is busy looking for a new host. He can't believe that Larry got a new job... again. He begins to look for a new co-host. His first applicant is Junior. Bob asks if Junior has any experience. He tells Bob he's helped him host the show twice. Bob will consider Junior. His next applicant is Petunia. She thinks she just has a generally positive attitude and is great with kids. Jimmy is next, and he thinks he can offer a great cooking segment to replace Silly Songs with Larry. Larry's first big Broadway performance is in a week, and Walter gets Larry ready for it by any means possible. There's lots of practice and criticism involved in this process, but Larry thinks this is going to be worth it. After six days of practicing, Larry thinks he's ready for the show. Bob can't believe he couldn't find a new co-host. Not even Lutfi was good enough for the role. Bob thinks he could just fly out to New York and watch Larry's big show. He asks the veggie crew if they would like to go with him. They're all on board because they all miss Larry. The night of the big show comes up, and Larry is in his dressing room, prepping himself. Walter comes in and hopes Larry is ready. He brought him some good luck pizza to help comfort him. Larry isn't sure he wants to do this anymore, he really misses VeggieTales. Walter thinks he's crazy, because this show is the opportunity of a lifetime for him. He thinks he would want his hop print at Hollywood. Larry doesn't know, because God is telling him that VeggieTales was meant for him, even if it doesn't mean all the fame and fortune, it's something close to his heart. Everyone can't wait for the big performance, but once the curtain rises, Larry has an announcement. He tells everyone that he will not be performing tonight. God is telling him to make a decision, and that decision is to go back to his roots to where he really belongs: VeggieTales. The audience gasps and murmurs. Larry says that the Broadway attention is nice and all, but he won't be truly happy unless he's somewhere he know he will be content. Larry says that if his friends like Junior, Laura, the French Peas, Petunia, or Bob are watching, he wants them to know he loves them all very much. Bob comes up on the stage and reunites with Larry. Larry can't believe Bob came to the show. That's when Bob and Larry perform a musical number. After the number, Walter can't believe he's about to lose his client. Larry thanks Walter for the opportunity, and says he can come to a show of VeggieTales some time if he wants. Walter will think about it and thanks Larry for the invite. Back on the countertop, Larry thinks that maybe that whole experience could be a helpful lesson for Audrey. Bob thinks Larry is right. QWERTY pops a verse up, and Larry hopes that Audrey saw the whole thing and learned a valuable lesson on decision making. Bob says that to help her make a decision, she should do what God wants her to do. Do whatever makes her happy in the long run, and what God says is the right thing to do. If she needs help, she should talk to one of her peers, or pray to God and ask Him for guidance in a tough situation. Bob and Larry then sign off, and Larry thinks it's good to be back. Songs * VeggieTales Theme Song * Welcome to New York! * Endangered Love * I Miss You, Larry * A Gentleman Eats the Air (Silly Classic Rock Songs With Larry) * A Friend Is a Friend * What We Have Learned QWERTY's Verse "But if any of you lack wisdom, you should pray to God, who will give it to you; because God gives generously and graciously to all." -James 1:5 Cast * Bob the Tomato * Larry the Cucumber * Walter the Watermelon (voiced by Ed Helms) * Junior Asparagus * Petunia Rhubarb * Jimmy Gourd * Lutfi/Khalil * Laura Carrot * Jerry Gourd * Jean-Claude Pea * Philippe Pea * Pa Grape * Madame Blueberry * Archibald Asparagus * Mr. Nezzer * Mr. Lunt Trivia * Walter the Watermelon is voiced by guest star Ed Helms * Walter mentions Larry's work in "LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space", "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie", "The Ballad of Little Joe", and "The Super Odyssey!" * In New York, there are advertisement spoofs of the following: ** The Lion King ** Coca-Cola ** McDonald's ** Nike ** Nintendo ** Kodak ** Mama Mia! ** Avengers: Endgame * Larry sings "Endangered Love" from "King George and the Ducky" * Larry says the following quotes for Walter: ** "I'm not a pickle, I'm a cucumber" ** "Helloooo?" (Are You My Neighbor?) ** "Drop the asparagus!" (LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space) ** "Nothing, zilch, nada" (Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie) ** "Touchdown! We win!" (Where's God When I Need Him?) ** "With great chocolate, comes great responsibility" (LarryBoy and the Bad Apple) ** "I need to go to the bathroom!" (Lyle the Kindly Viking) * Bob mentions the other times Larry got a new job, which were in "The New Job" and "Larry and the Big Sales" * Junior mentions hosting the show from "Josh and the Big Wall" and "Abe and the Amazing Promise" * The silly song is a parody of "Another One Bites the Dust" by Queen * In Larry's dressing room, there are four giant movie posters hanging for: ** The Adventures of Grinning Jerry (seen first in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella") ** Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie ** The sumo movie poster from "The Star of Christmas" ** A parody poster of "Toy Story 4" * A picture on Larry's dressing room vanity shows a scene of him and Bob from the first countertop scene from "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" * "A Friend Is A Friend" from the very first VeggieTales live show is sung in the episode Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Phineasnferb Category:Episodes That Have A Full-Length Story Plus A Silly Song